Fairy Tail Original Characters
by MaximalCatPossible
Summary: This is just a list of characters I'm making up for a Fairy Tail fic. I'll be adding more to this later on. If anyone wants to use them, please ask for permission first. Now open for OC production for anyone who wants to post one. Don't forget to leave a comment.
1. OC 1 - Jaguar Lago

Name = Jaguar Lago

Gender = Male

Nicknames = Jungle Ghost, Panthera Diablo

Age = 19

Clothes = Purple track suit with black trimming, Lucky four leaf clover necklace, Aztec Rain Dance Outfit

Eye Color = Brown

Hair Style = Dark brown/Ruffly

Weapons = Weapon Pouch/ Whatever he can salvage

Guild = None

Mark Location = Cat Of Nine Lives Seal on stomach/ Guild Mark has yet to be placed

Magic = Hunter Magic

Jaguar Roar = Sonic energy is blasted from jaguar's mouth in an enhanced roar, unlike a dragon roar it does not add an element attack only amplifies the sound waves of the roar

Rapid Fist = Kemono's fist are his greatest weapon. In this attack, Kemono rapidly jabs his opponent with blinding speed. Kemono taught Jaguar this move

Jaguar Paw = Used as a palm, fist, or claw technique, jaguar increases the power of his hand with magic enhancement

Jaguar Kick = Jaguar increases the power of a kick, leg sweep, or heel drop with magic enhancement

Jaguar Tail = Jaguar increases the striking power of his tail with magic enhancement

Jaguar Bite = Jaguar's bite force is the strongest in Fiore, rivaling most beast, his bite force is strong enough to bite through even Gajeel's black steel dragon scales

Fusion Roar = By combining his own Jaguar Roar, and Draco's Dragon Roar, Jaguar and Draco create a powerful spiraling long range flame attack

Cat of Nine Lives = Jaguar is able to resurrect himself with a special seal on his stomach, this can only be used nine times, Jaguar has already used it three times

Ancient Aztec Rain Dance = With a special outfit and maracas, Jaguar Lago performs a special dance in a magical circle that can summon a rain storm in an hour

Weapon Summoner = By reaching into his side pouch, Jaguar can pull out random tools or weapons, the items pulled out are at random due to his lack of magic training

Background = Jaguar Lago was abducted by a man supposedly being Zeref. His homeland was originally somewhere in a jungle that's similar to South America. Jaguar tried escaping Zeref many times, but without success. It wasn't until he was ten years old that Jaguar challenged Zeref for his freedom. This challenge would lead to Jaguar's first death. With nowhere else to go, Jaguar wandered Fiore searching for a new home. It wasn't until he came across a young Mystogan did Jaguar learn to Harness magic. The two departed ways for Mystogan to handle Edolas, and Jaguar to find a home. Along his search, Jaguar created a unique magic type by using hunting methods and animal abilities. Jaguar would have two more death experiences later on. The second would be against Acnologia, where he retrieved two Wakizashi from the dragon's back. The very same forest Jaguar faced Acnologia, would also be where Jaguar found a young dragon egg. Rather than eating the egg, his curiosity would once again get the better of him. Jaguar Lago incubated the egg until it hatched. From the shell emerged a young salamander dragon. Instead of a classic dragon slayer and exceed partnership, this bond was based on a cat being with a dragon. Jaguar would call this dragon Draco, which ironically means dragon. The final experience would be from Minerva, of Sabretooth. After his loss battle against Minerva, Jaguar is now searching for a new home in Manolia.

Personality = Jaguar Lago is known to be a socially awkward person. Due to his unnatural Jaguar ears and tail, he often feels left out of the circles amongst others. Relying on mainly himself for most of his life, Jaguar tends to use his wits and resources around him to overcome obstacles, wether it be a job, an escape way, or simply snagging a meal. Jaguar is very persistent when he has an objective in mind. Sometimes Jaguar ends up in over his head because of this. The only objective Jaguar has ever shied out of is getting close to Erza Scarlet, due to his infatuation of her.

Habits = Like all cats, Jaguar Lago is plagued by curiosity. If something moves, he's gotta know what it is. In which, this is also one of the things that can lead to his downfall. Something that can also get him into trouble, are his instincts. They have a habit of getting the better of him, wether it be chasing squirrels, growling at someone who gets too close to his food, sensing good and evil magic, or simply scratching a sweet spot behind his ear. While talking to others, Jaguar often drifts the conversation into his homeland tongue (Spanish). This can make understanding him a problem. At night is another time Jaguar is active. This is when he can be seen salvaging for supplies, exploring the area (What he calls his territory), and staring at the stars. One of Jaguar's fantasies is to stare at the stars while holding Erza Scarlet's hand. His feelings towards Erza often put him one edge whenever she is present. Jaguar hesitates to make a move because of her feelings for Jellal, and her higher class rank as a mage. Jaguar questions if she thinks of him as a monster. Till now, Jaguar admires Erza in hopes that one day they can become more. His endless patience keeps him attached to her.

Hobbies = Jogging, exploring territory, salvaging supplies, fishing, learning new things, chasing little animals, swimming in shallow waters, playing with little children

Likes = Erza, food, napping, climbing, getting belly rubs, getting scratched behind the ear, feeling useful

Dislikes = Minerva, Zeref, Acnologia, tomatoes, God Slayers, rude people, vampires

(Relationships)

Erza = Although mostly one sided, Jaguar Lago holds romantic feelings for Erza Scarlet. Despite Erza's personality, she does show small signs of returning his feelings.

Mystogan = Jaguar Lago's first friend, he taught Jaguar how to harness magic. Mystogan was also the first person to believe that Jaguar was more than just an animal.

Minerva = After their last battle, Jaguar Lago and Minerva have developed a deep hate for each other. He dislikes her for her evil heart, and she dislikes him for placing four scars on her face. She covers these battle wounds with a special make up, so no others can see it.

Kemono Chishio = Jaguar Lago is also a close friend to Kemono Chishio. The two often dual each other, with no bad blood between them. The two once made a trade off as Kemono taught him the Roaring fist, and Jaguar gave Kemono the Dual Wakizashi retrieved from Acnologia's back. Jaguar Lago helps keep track of Kemono's enemies. Jaguar Lago promised to help Kemono reach S-Class if Kemono would help Jaguar defeat Zeref if he was to encounter him again

Draco = Draco was raised Jaguar since he hatched. The two work in sync much like Cobra and Kinana. While still young, Draco is a powerful ally, rivaling most magical creatures. Their relationship is an opposite pun of the dragon slayer and exceed

Mu Mizukaze = Jaguar's instinct can easily pick up the negative energy Mu has for him. The friction is caused by three different things. The first is because of Jaguar's friendship with Kemono. With Kemono being nuisance to her health, Mu sees Jaguar as a threat to her too. The second reason is that Jaguar sees Acnologia as a creature that must be destroyed. Mu argues that he is not a beast, in which Jaguar argues that he took one of his lives. Perhaps the biggest reason Jaguar can't get along with Mu, is his infatuation for Erza. As if his nervousness wasn't a nuisance enough, Mu constantly staying by Erza's side really gets under his skin. This can make spending time, and even talking to Erza a challenge for Jaguar


	2. OC 2 - Draco

Name = Draco

Gender = Male

Nicknames = None

Age = 4

Clothes = None

Eye Color = Yellow

Hair Style = None, Red and yellow scales

Weapons = None

Guild = None

Mark Location = None

Magic = Dragon Roar, Flight, Dragon durability, Dragon senses

Dragon Roar = An attack much like Natsu's dragon roar, Draco creates a huge burst of flame from his mouth

Fusion Roar = By combining his own Jaguar Roar, and Draco's Dragon Roar, Jaguar and Draco create a powerful spiraling long range flame attack

Background = Draco has been at Jaguar Lago's side since he was hatched. Since then, Draco has experienced many battles with his friend, mainly with Sabretooth. The main problem Draco has is that he is often targeted by poachers, trophy hunters, and animal tamers. While still young, he measures one hundred feet long from tail tip to nose tip. Jaguar Lago says he will grow even bigger

Personality = Draco is very gentle, despite being a dragon. He is very caring towards Jaguar, as its his only means of family. When engaged in battle, Draco is a fierce opponent to all others.

Habits = Draco is considered to be clumsy because of his size. It leaves him somewhat self conscious about his size and appearance. Be that as it may, he doesn't let it get the better of his daily fun time, such as chasing exceed.

Hobbies = Chasing exceed, flying, swimming

Likes = Chicken, fish, meat, potatoes, napping

Dislikes = Ice, Jaguar's enemies

(Relationships)

Jaguar Lago = Jaguar is Draco's closest relative, and best friend. Jaguar taught him to speak, breath fire, and even to fl

Natsu = When doing business with Fairy Tail, Natsu seems to always cling onto Draco. He claims that he is the son of Igneel, although Draco doesn't know who Igneel is

Happy = Along with Panther Lily and Charla, Draco takes likening to chasing Happy and the other exceed. This appears as a fun game to him, but a nightmare to Happ


	3. OC 3 - George Saint

Name = George Saint

Gender = Male

Nicknames = Wounded Dragon

Age = 16

Clothes = White button up shirt, Black Tie, Black slacks, Black dress shoes

Eye Color = Green

Hairstyle = Silver/Ruffly

Weapons = None

Guild = Wolves

Mark Location = Guild mark on throat

Magic = Psychic Dragon Slayer Magic

Psychic Dragon Pulse - Instead of a Dragon Roar, George Saint sends a spiraling blast of psychic energy towards a target

Psychic Dragon Wave - By moving his arms of his head, George can use psychic energy to push, or attack foes

Psychic Dragon Grip - Using his hands, George can grab or move objects using psychic energy

Psychic Dragon Scales - Using an invisible layer of psychic magic, George can shield or at least lessen the blow of an attack

Background = George Saint was taught Psychic Dragon Slayer Magic by a wizard named Wallace. Wallace had an encounter with a dragon named Cerebro, who originally Wallace the magic. Cerebro disappeared on July 7th, in the year X777. When Wallace grew old, his magic was passed onto George Saint. The boy resided at Raven Tail for a short time to find work. However, George disagreed with the ways of Raven Tail. When he tried to stand up for himself and what Wallace taught him, the guild would hear none of it. George was kick out of Raven Tail, after being beaten and abandoned by the guild. The worse damage was done to George's voice box. The brutal assault by Raven Tail left George has also left him unable to use the Dragon Roar, earning him the nickname, "Wounded Dragon". After his departure of Raven Tail, George was living on the streets. While digging through the garbage one day, he discovered an Exceed egg. Moments later, the egg would hatch. With either the choice of eating, or keeping the Exceed, George chose to name the Exceed, naming him Roo. Roo learned to speak from their small camp behind a preschool. Roo has even taken it as far as speaking as George's voice. The two companions lived on the street, taking whatever they needed. It wasn't until George and Roo tried to steal from Skyla Ruby and Emma Todd did their luck turn around. Easily defeated by Skyla, Emma Todd asked that they grant him mercy. George and Roo were taken to the guild, Wolves, where he was especially welcomed by Emma. George and Emma would develop into a romantic relationship as time passed.

Personality = Because of George Saint's voice box being badly damaged, George can't verbally express his emotions. He expresses how he feels by facial expressions, body language, writing, Roo speaking for him, or through simple actions. George is very caring and loving, especially towards Emma Todd. When a guild member is sad, or depressed, George is always the first to see what is wrong. His mute comes into play, as he only listens to their problems. He has been complemented for this, saying he doesn't judge others, and is a good listener.

Habits = George Saint carries a magical pen, allowing him to write in midair. This is also due to him being a mute. Since he lived on the street before, George is very cautious about his living situation. This can be making sure he has money saved away, always staying three payments ahead of his rent, keeping food in storage, and having clean clothes. One pet peeve George has is keeping his clothes and room tidy. Roo explains that it's because they once had nothing, and want to keep what they have for as long as possible. This has become almost an obsession for George. Another obsession he has is his shoe collection. George has taken it as far as renting a second apartment room dedicated entirely to his shoe collection Even with all his new nice things, George still feels for the poor. He dedicates one day a week to help cook for the orphans, buy them new toys, and donate some of his shoes, even if he's only worn them once.

Hobbies = Buying Shoes, Helping orphans

Likes = Being in Emma's arms, peace and quiet, Other dragon slayers, Listening to Emma play the flute, Listening to other people speak

Dislikes = Raven Tail, Greedy people, Dirting clothes

(Relationships)

Emma = George holds romantic feelings for Emma, in which she returns. The two are in a current relationship, and Emma is very affectionate towards George

Roo = Roo is George's best friend, and together they hold a classic Exceed and Dragon Slayer friendship. Roo stays close by George to act as his voice box. He knows George well enough to know what is on his mind.

Skyla = George considers Skyla his boss, even though the guild master is above both of them. George highly respects the Water Dragon Slayer.

Wallace = George's only known relative (Grandpa), he taught George the Psychic Dragon Slayer Magic, with the last words of, "Live your life to the fullest".


	4. OC 4 - Roo

Name = Roo

Gender = Male

Nicknames = None

Age = 3

Clothes = None

Eye Color = Black

Hair Style = Orange fur, White underbelly, White ears

Weapons = None

Guild = Wolves

Mark Location = Behind left ear

Magic = Exceed Wings

Background =Roo was raised by George Saint the moment he was hatched from an egg. He learned to speak from watching preeschoolers during class. Acting as George's voicebox, Roo stays very close to him. Both George and roo lived on the streets until they came across Skyla Ruby, and Emma Todd. Still by George's side, Roo now works for Wolves.

Personality = Roo is very supportive and is always willing to help others. He is very polite and tends to put others before himself. In spite of his size, Exceed form, and lack of magic, Roo is willing to jump into a fight even if he can only get one hit in.

Habits = Roo has a habit of popping out of the oddest places, somtimes behind a person, under furniture, or inside of random objects like supboars, backpacks, or under a plant. This comes in handy whenever George Saint needs him. Because he was raised by George, he now calls the dragon slayer, papa. Since Emma started dating George, Roo has started calling her mother, to both Emma and George's embarrassment.

Hobbies =Playing with a yarn ball, bird watching, fishing

Likes = Chicken, fish, holding George and Emma's hand at the same time, having Emma brush his fur, listening to bed time stories from Emma

Dislikes = Dogs, horses

(Relationships)

George = George is Roo's first, and best friend. He knows George well enough to know what's on his mind. Roo acts as his voicebox and a second opinion. Geroge is the closest thing Roo has to a father.

Emma = Roo cares for Emma just as much as he does for George. Roo enjoys Emma's cmpany, and says George especially enjoys her company. Roo hopes to see George marry Emma one day.


	5. OC 5 - Emma Todd

Name = Emma Todd

Gender = Female

Nicknames = None

Age = 16

Clothes = Blue sundress, white sun hat, white open toe sandals

Eye Color = Purple

Hair Style = Long blonde, single purple streak, pony tail

Weapons = None

Guild = Wolves

Mark Location = Right breast

Magic = None

Background = Emma left home at an early age to get a head start on her own life. After trying out many different jobs in Magnolia, Emma applied to the guild, Wolves. It was unknown to the guild that Emma was not a wizard. After a few failed test set by the guild, Emma explained that she was not a wizard. When Emma was ready to leave the guild to return home, Skyla Ruby and the guild master allowed he to stay if she would work the kitchen for them. Despite not being a wizard, Emma has become a true member of Wolves. While out shopping with Skyla on one of many occasions, she had her first encounter with George Saint and Roo. Attempting to steal freshly bought groceries, George and Roo were caught and put in their place by Skyla. As Skyla attempted to take them to the authorities, Emma asked that they be taken to the guild. George Saint was accepted into the guild, but remained reserved to himself. Emma opened up to George, which in turn he opened up to her. The two's relationship has now evolved into a romantic relationship.

Personality = Emma is very loving and cheerful. Her mood hardly ever dimens, in which she uses to brighten others' days. Emma is very affectionate towards George Saint. She enjoys hugging him, kissing him, nuzzling his neck, and sometimes nipping his ear, even in front of others.

Habits =Emma Todd tends to day dream very much. Mos of these thoughts revolve around her and George Saint. Treating it more as a habit than a job, Emma keeps the guild spotless. Emma is always the last one to leave the guild, since she stays late to clean up, and lock up the guild.

Hobbies = Cooking, shopping with Skyla, brushing Roo's fur

Likes = George Saint, Roo, family, associating with new people

Dislikes = People who purposely ruin the guild

(Relationships)

George = George Saint is Emma's love interest. Even with him unable to speak, the two are in a romantic relationship.

Roo = Emma cares for Roo the same way she cares for her younger siblings back home. Her fantasies of marrying George Saint oddly lead to her imagining children that look like Roo

Skyla = Skyla Ruby is Emma's closest friend. She was the first to welcome her to the guild so warmly, and is someone Emma looks up to as an older sibling


	6. OC 6 - Jouki Kage

Name = Jouki Kage

Gender = Female

Nicknames = Shadow Steam

Age = 34

Clothes = Black trench coat, white belt, black long sleeve thermal, white shirt over thermal, black pants, black boot

Eye Color = hazel

Hair Style = Short white

Weapons = None

Guild = Raptor Talon

Mark Location = Left middle finger

Magic = Steam Magic, Shadow Magic, Black Vapor Magic

Steam Stream Beam = Jouki breathes out a stream of hot vapors to. This is strong enough to push back large opponents, and hot enough to melt armor

Steam Hot Air = Jouki exhales and fills the area with steam. It's temperature is high enough to boil water, and melt ice instantly

Shadow Two Dimensions = Jokui transformers herself into a shadow, where she can walk along the ground or walls. While she can not attack in this form, she can escape nearly all opponents

Shadow Tar Trap =Jouki expands her shadow, and turns it into a very stick substance. This magic is explosive when reaching a certain temperature, which she uses her steam magic to ignite

Black Vapor Typhoon = By combining her steam and shadow magic in her mouth, Jouki uses her Black Vapor magic to unleash a blast of heated shadow energy

Black Vapor Armor = By combining her steam and shadow magic, Jouki surrounds her body with a magic known as Black Vapor. This armor, acting as a thick outlining of her body, melts almost anything that touches it. It also leaves her almost impervious to most magic attacks, as her shadows engulf the magic effects.

Raptor Talon Kick = By applying magic energy to the cells, the users density of their leg is quadrupled. This in term adds strength, durability, and power to the user. This attack has been known to be able to crack Erza's Adamantine Armor. This is a standard attack taught only to those of Raptor Talon.

Background = Once given the choice of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jouki Kage chose to stay in her home guild, Raptor Talon. While she claims that she didn't want to leave her guild, it's often questioned that she simply did not want to do the extra work. Joukui inherited the guild, Raptor Talon, after the previous guildmaster retired. While still young, she takes very good care of the guild and it's members.

Personality = Jokui Kage is apathetic, and sometimes lazy. She often skips council meetings, and only goes when she is forced to. During the meetings, she is often snoozing, or not paying attention at all. For this, she is scolded by Amellia Camelot quite often. Even so, Jouki is a reliable person, and is there when her guild, or her friends truly need her. She's very easy to please, and is often preyed upon by Kemono Chishio's tricks. She often gets back at him with her own tricks. Jouki has a fun loving side, especially when she parties with the older members of Raptor Talon, and even other members from other guilds.

Habits = Because of her laziness, Jouki Kage goes out of her way to avoid work. She often hides out in her dorm, where she likes to catch a bit of snooze time. Despite her age, Jouki has the attention span of a ten-year old child. She has been known to doze off in the middle of conversations, whether it's serious or not.

Hobbies = Partying with the older members of the guild

Likes = Napping, escaping people who demand that she work, getting revenge pranks on Kemono and Takeoru

Dislikes = Council meetings, paper work, listening to people complain, when Kemono plays tricks on her

(Relationships)

Amellia = Amellia Camelot often scolds Jouki for being lazy, and unproductive. She makes it a daily chore to avoid Amellia at all cost

Arthur = Jouki adores Arthur for his cute appearance Arthur. She says to others that he may very well be the next headmaster of Raptor Talon, if he doesn't start his own guild that is

Raiton = Raiton Dreyar is Jouki's right arm woman. Jouki considers Raiton as one of the most powerful members of their guild. Despite their close relationship, whenever her and Amellia argue, Jouki makes herself scarce

Kemono = Jouki calls Kemono the brat of the guild. The two often play pranks on each other, just for the sake of getting under the other's skin. Even after all of this, the two hold no ill feelings towards one another

Takeoru Moriyama = Jouki has the exact same problem with Takeoru that she does with Kemono. Both tend to play pranks on her, sometimes in tag teams. Despite the pranks, she tends to worry about Takeoru's well being, seeing that he has a headstrong temper


	7. OC 7 - Amellia Camelot

Name = Amellia Camelot

Gender = Female

Nicknames = Sakura Saphire, Mother Raptor

Age = 17

Clothes = Pink V-neck shirt, Blue stretch pants, pink back strap sandals, blue hair ribbon

Eye Color = Blue

Hair Style = Long sandy blonde

Weapons = None

Guild = Raptor Talon

Mark Location = Right arm

Magic = Crystal Magic

Crystal Raptor Blast = Using a blast of magic from her hands, Amellia fires a bird shaped energy at her opponent. The magic does not crystallize until it has made contact with an object or opponent.

Crystal Pillar = Amellia summons a jagged crystal pillar from the ground to strike her foe

Crystal Wall = Amellia summons a wall made of crystal to protect her

Crystal Trap = By setting a small, sensitive, crystal pad on the ground on the ground, a crystal wall encase her opponents

Crystal Tomb = By grabbing onto her opponent, Amellia surrounds her opponent with a strong membrane of crystal

Raptor Talon Kick = By applying magic energy to the cells, the users density of their leg is quadrupled. This in term adds strength, durability, and power to the user. This attack has been known to be able to crack Erza's Adamantine Armor. This is a standard attack taught only to those of Raptor Talon.

Background = Coming from a barbaric tribe in the wilderness of Fiore, Amellia Camelot feared for herself and a baby Arthur Camelot. Worried that her baby brother would be discarded for his small features, Amellia took her younger brother and fled. Being pursued by her angry family, Amellia ran with Arthur, but soon began to weaken. A wizard named Merlin would find her and Arthur. Merlin took Amellia in on four conditions. One she was to learn a portion of his magic. Two, Arthur was was to inherit his prized weapon, Excalibur. Three, she and Arthur were to use their powers only for good. Finally, Merlin would disappear one day without a trace. They shouldn't look for him, because they would never find him. One day, Merlin would disappear without a trace, just like he foretold. Mystogan would cross their paths and say Merlin is truly from Edolas. Feeling better that Merlin is safe, Amellia and Arthur would come to the guild, Raptor Talon, to use their powers for good.

Personality = Amellia Camelot is very protective of her brother Arthur, and her guild. She constantly worries about his safety, since he's so young and because her relatives could still be looking for them. Sometimes Amellia can be over protective to members of the guild. She often scolds others for being too reckless, or yells at them to behave. This has earned her the nickname, "Mother Raptor."

Habits = As mentioned earlier, Amellia Camelot tends to be very over protective. She often tells Arthur to stay away from Fairy Tail, because of their violent reputation. Amellia also worries about Sabretooth and Raven Tail, knowing that their members could be a threat to them. Amellia relaxes better when in the presence of Arthur, safely in her home, or when in her guild.

Hobbies = Making jewelry, associating with Raptor Talon members, flying kites

Likes = Relaxing, children, spending time with Arthur

Dislikes = Raven Tail, Sabretooth, bullies, people talking about Arthur Growing up

(Relationships)

Arthur = Arthur is the only family Amellia has any contact with. She worries about his safety, and has a hard time accepting that he is growing up. Still, she enjoys watching Arthur slowly developing from a boy into a young man

Jouki = Amellia constantly tells Jouki that she needs to do her work. She get very irritated when Jouki neglects her work, and when she snatches Arthur away

Raiton = Amellia holds a strong rivalry with Raiton. They often compete against eachother, which often leads to a full blown fight

Kemono = Despite her tough personality, and strong abilities, Amellia is afraid of Kemono. More specifically, she if afraid of his demon rage ability. None the less, the two are able to work side by side in tough situations


	8. OC 8 - Arthur Camelot

Name = Arthur Camelot

Gender = Male

Nicknames = None

Age = 7

Clothes = Blue pants, black boots, blue thermal, silver chest plate

Eye Color = Blue

Hair Style = Ruffly, sandy blonde

Weapons = Excalibur

Guild = Raptor Talon

Mark Location = Left arm

Magic = Sword Magic

Holy Slash = Much like Jaguar Lago's "Dragon Slash", Arthur creates a wave of energy that disperses energy based magic

Holy Repel = When striking an opponent, it sends a wave of energy through an opponent's body. When striked upon, Excalibur repels the attack

Holy Wave = A form of the "Holy Slash" on a much higher scale, this attack is a one hit K.O. shot, as well as a kill shot for demons

Raptor Talon Kick = By applying magic energy to the cells, the users density of their leg is quadrupled. This in term adds strength, durability, and power to the user. This attack has been known to be able to crack Erza's Adamantine Armor. This is a standard attack taught only to those of Raptor Talon

Background = As a baby, Amellia Camelot took her younger broter, Arthur Camelot, away from his family. Fearing for their safety, Amellia and Arthur fled until they were taken in by Merlin. After his sister learned magic, Arthur inherited Excalibur, one of the strongest swords to ever be created. The two siblings would arrive at the guild, Raptor Talon. This would be the start of a new career for them. While Amellia fears for Arthur's safety, he has proved worthy of going on jobs with her. During one incident, Amellia, Raiton, and Kemono were pinned by twelve S-Classed monsters. While having no training in combat or magic, Arthur was able to slay the beast with a single swing of Excalibur. This proved just how powerful Excalibur really was, and that Arthur was ready to go on jobs with Amellia.

Personality = Because of his young age, Arthur has a pure heart. He has no compromise, no signs of evil, and views life in the simplest form. His views of right and wrong often lead him to questioning about what he can do to make things better. He talks about starting his own guild named Camelot, or even inheriting the guild Raptor Talon himself. He sees things the way a child would. As a young boy, he can be childish, such as wandering off at the first thing he sees, or asking for ice cream when he sees it.

Habits = Like any child with lots of energy, Arthur cannot sit still for more than five minutes. He tends to wander off, and sometimes this can lead to him being scolded by Amellia.

Hobbies = Playing games with people

Likes = Amellia, ice cream, playing games

Dislikes = Vegetables, boredom

(Relationships)

Amellia = Arthur looks up to Amellia as both a role model, and a sister. While Amellia appears as the protective sibling, Arthur is very protective of Amellia when it comes to boys her age

Jouki = Arthur is often praised by Jouki for his good heart, and stong simple views of life. She sometimes snatches Arthur away when Amellia isn't looking, to show him off to other guilds

Raiton = Despite the rivalry between Raiton and his sister, Arthur feels at ease with her. She's rather clingy to Arthur, as Raiton misses her older brother, Laxus Dreyar

Kemono = Arthur is very cautious of Kemono. He sees him as a threat to Amellia, and acts as a protective sibling against Kemono


	9. OC - 9 Raiton Dreyar

Name = Raiton Dreyar

Gender = Female

Nicknames = Little Thunder

Age = 17

Clothes = Yellow V-Neck shirt, Black capri pants, Black vest with yellow fur on edges, black back strap sandals, Single ear piece walkie talkie headset

Eye Color = Black

Hair Style = Short blonde, pigtails

Weapons = None

Guild = Raptor Talon

Mark Location = Left wrist

Magic = Lightning Magic/ Shikigami Magic

Lightning Wave = Raiton is able to summon lightning by waving her a hands or arms to however she needs it.

Lightning Punch = A move taught to her by Laxus, Raiton envelops her hand in an orb of lightning and then punches her target, thereby increasing the resulting damage

Lightning Aura = While trying to learn Laxus's Lightning Body Technique, it forbidden by Laxus due to the huge strain on her body. Instead of transforming her body into a bolt of lightning, Raiton merely surrounds her body with electricity. This increases her speed to lightning quick, and acts as a barrier to most physical attacks. This ability however has a recoil effect. While using the Lightning Aura, she is unable to perform any other attacks. This also drains her of all magic energy, leaving her extremely fatigued

Shikigami Barrage = Raiton unleashed a barrage of razor sharp paper bird shaped paper Shikigami. These can even used as razor weapons, explosives, lightning rods, tracking devices, or communication devices

Shikigami Sticky Bomb = By manipulating Shikigami with her magic, Raiton can place explosive sticky tags on her opponent, or a desired item

Shikigami Barrier = By attaching Shikigami together, Raiton is able to form a protective barrier to protects herself against most magic attacks

Shikigami Messenger = Raiton is able to send messages over a great distance by using her Shikigami birds and her microphone installed in her earpiece headset

Raptor Talon Kick = By applying magic energy to the cells, the users density of their leg is quadrupled. This in term adds strength, durability, and power to the user. This attack has been known to be able to crack Erza's Adamantine Armor. This is a standard attack taught only to those of Raptor Talon.

Background = Raiton is the younger sister of Laxus. After her father, Ivan Dreyaled was excommunicated from Fairy Tail, it was decided that Ivan would take a young Raiton with him. Her grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, in hopes that she would change Ivan for the betterall allowed her to leave with Ivan. This would be a lost cost, and Raiton would leave the guild Raven Tail, fearful for her safety. She returned to Fairy Tail hoping to be greeted by her older brother. However, Laxus's personality changed during the time, and appeared as a cold person to her. Wanting to earn her brother's respect, Raiton trained with lightning magic. Her tireless effort would soon get the attention of Laxus. He would train her to control her lightning magic, and one day give her the challenge she wanted. Laxus dominated his younger sibling, but acknowledged her for her growth in beauty, lightning magic, and even shikigami magic. Laxus explained that Raiton needed to be her own person, and not to follow in his footsteps, their father's, or their grandpfather's. The next morning, Laxus and Makarov would find a note from Raiton, saying she would set out to be her own person. This journey would leave her to meet Jouki Kage, of Raptor Talon.

Personality = Raiton is very rash and often doesn't think before acting. Jouki often says this is why she isn't the Guildmaster yet. Despite her rash nature, Raiton continues to try her best with much persistence. Her attitude to keep moving forward drives her to one day surpass both her brother Laxus Dreyar, and her rival Amellia Camelot. Amellia and Raiton have an eternal rivalry that can compete with Natsu and Grey. Despite their disputes on a daily basis, they have no bad blood between each other, and don't let it compromise jobs or the team. From anyone set in her small squad, Raiton greatly admires Kemono Chishio. She shows great affection for the boy, but he has yet to notice her feelings for him. Still, Raiton continues to strive for Kemono's attention.

Habits = Raiton is easily bored when her attention isn't drawn to a job, Jouki's request, Amellia's rivalry, or Kemono's admiration. When nothing interesting is happening around her, Raiton often listen to her music within her hear piece. Unlike her brother Laxus, who listens to Rock N Roll, Raiton listens to Classical Rock. Also unlike Laxus, Raiton only listens to music in one ear, the other she claims is used to listen to her surroundings. Other than music, Raiton passes the time by watching the clouds. She often hopes that they will form into storm clouds, to enhance her lightning magic. Rainy days are a favorite time for her where she can either train with the storm clouds, or stay inside where she practices Origami, and daydreams about Kemono. The thoughts often get perverted, and she is either lost for hours, or forcibly awaken by Amellia

Hobbies = Cloud watching, Making Origami, Listening to Music

Likes = Kemono Chishio, rainy days, Working for Jouki

Dislikes = Raven Tail, People who insult Laxus or Kemono, Being outdone by Amellia

(Relationships)

Arthur = Raiton is rather clingy to Arthur, as she misses her older brother, Laxus Dreyar. She admires the young boy for his good heart and kind words. Amellia however is not all that thrilled about Arthur being near Raiton.

Jouki Kage = Raiton is very close to Jouki. Jouki sees Raiton as the daughter she never had, and she is a mother figure in Raiton's eyes. Amellia often calls her Jouki's lap dog

Amellia = Raiton holds a strong rivalry with Amellia. They often compete against eachother, which often leads to a full blown fight

Kemono = Unlike Amellia, Raiton has no fear of Kemono. Kemono has become an object of desire for her, almost an obsession as many would say. Despite Kemono's oblivious nature Ration continues to admire/ desire Kemono. Amellia often makes fun of Raiton for having perverted thoughts of Kemono.


	10. OC 10 - Kemono Chishio

Name = Kemono Chishio

Gender = Male

Nicknames = Eternal Rival/ Brat of the guild

Age = 17

Clothes = Orange track suit, Green shoes, Green headband, Green knee and elbow pads, Green fingerless gloves, Twin Wakizashi on back,

Eye Color = Green

Hair Style = Spikey/ Black

Weapons = Dual Wakizashi

Guild = Raptor Talon

Mark Location = Right Temple

Magic = Fighter Magic/ Sword Magic

Roaring Fist = By using magic to increase the kinetic force of a punch, Kemono can turn this punch into a long range, high pressure attack

Defense Breaker = Using his palms, Kemono creates seven daggers of energy to pierce an enemy. While mid ranged and low powered, this attack is designed to break defenses from dragon scales, to enemy shields, and even Erza's Adamantine Armor

Roaring Magic Bomb = By creating a dense orb of energy in the palm of his hands, Kemone fires the orb with great explosive force. The denser the magic the greater the explosive. However, making the orb more powerful requires more time

Rapid Fist = Kemono's fist are his greatest weapon. In this attack, Kemono rapidly jabs his opponent with blinding speed

Spring Kick = By rolling forward, Kemono ushis the strength in his arms to push off the ground and ram both feet into the opponent, sending them into the air

Raptor Talon Kick = By applying magic energy to the cells, the users density of their leg is quadrupled. This in term adds strength, durability, and power to the user. This attack has been known to be able to crack Erza's Adamantine Armor. This is a standard attack taught only to those of Raptor Talon.

Razor Sword Wave = Using one or both of his swords, Kemono creates one or two waves of energy by slashing his swords, depending on if he uses one or both swords

Razor Sword Typhoon = Kemono spins in a spiral formation while wielding his swords. This attack is incredibly hard to block due to the rapid movement and range of the weapons

Razor Sword Retriever = Kemono created this technique to counter Jaguar's weapon summoner. Using invisible magic energy, Kemono can telepathically call his swords to his side

Demon Rage = An ability triggered by hate, anger, or rage, Kemono surrounds his body with magic energy. This enhances his attack, defense and durability, but lowers his sword magic and range attacks. This power can compete with Dragon Force

Background = Kemono was raised by Master Sekiha, alongside Kagura, and Ikaruga. While the two girls showed a natural talent for the sword, Kemono showed little progress. It wasn't until Master Sekiha taught Kemono Fighting Magic did his talents blossom. With these new abilities, Kemono would be the first to surpass the master. However, Ikaruga grew jealous of their bond. Ikaruga challenged Master Sekiha to a dual, in which she would kill the master. Angered by Ikaruga's actions, Kemono attacked her. Ikaruga however was able to easily overpower Kemono. It was only through the aid of Kagura did Kemono survive. Kagura carried a wounded Kemono to the nearest guild, Mermaid Heel. After being healed up, the guild explained that Mermaid Heel is only for women. Kemono agreed to leave if Kagura would train with him with the sword. After one month of training, Kemono would dual Kagura to a draw. Kagura would remain in Mermaid Heel, and Kemono would leave for another guild. His travels would bring him to Raptor Talon. Here he would make new friends, and remain safe from his enemies.

Personality = Kemono is prideful, and straight forward. He respects those around him, seeing potential in everyone he meets. Even in his enemies, Kemono shows respect. Although he shows much aggression, and sometimes hate towards his enemies, Kemono tries his hardest to not let the hate consume him. It's only through Raptor Talon does Kemono feel more at ease. Jouki Kage can always put a smile on his face by playing pranks on him. However, because of Kemono's pride, he feels the need to get back at her. This can lead to a long, but fun, series of prank retaliation.

Habits = Despite his tough exterior, Kemono does have a fun side. This is often showed when him and Jouki's prank one another. These battles may last for hours, to even days. A winner is never declared as it normally ceases when one is called to work. When out on jobs, Kemono tends to be over cautious. This is due to being a trained fighter and responding to the slightest sign off danger. Another reason is his nearly endless list of enemies. With a rival or enemy at every corner, Kemono also carries a first aid kit wherever he goes, to patch himself up whenever necessary.

Hobbies = Training, Traveling, Napping after a hard day's work

Likes = Team work, Ice cream, Raiton accompanying him

Dislikes = His enemies, God slayers, Being in a bad mood, Jouki getting the best of him

(Relationships)

Master Sekiha = Master Sekiha adopted an orphaned Kagura, Kemono, and Ikaruga. He taught them how to use the sword, and Kemono how to fight with his fist. Even when killed by Ikaruga, he loved her and the rest of his students

Kagura Mikazuchi = Kagura was one of Master Sekiha's students, as well as an ally of Kemono and Ikaruga. The two still keep in contact with each other, and visit Sekiha's grave, but they hardly ever see or speak to each other

Jaguar Lago = Still considered a rival to Kemono, Jaguar Lago is also a close friend to Kemono. The two often dual each other, with no bad blood between them. Jaguar Lago helps keep track of Kemono's enemies. The two once made a trade off as Kemono taught him the Rapid Fist, and Jaguar gave Kemono the Dual Wakizashi retrieved from Acnologia's back. Jaguar Lago promised to help Kemono reach S-Class if Kemono would help Jaguar defeat Zeref if he was to encounter him again

Jouki Kage = Kemono sees Jouki as his new master, and teacher. The two get along very well despite the many pranks they play. She is also one of the few people that can make him smile

Raiton Dreyar = Even with Raiton's obvious affection for Kemono, the boy remains oblivious to this attraction. She often accompanies Kemono when he sets out on his own missions

Amellia Camelot = Even though he does not call her Master like Sekiha or Jouki, Kemono views Amellia as the leader of their team. He is also oblivious to Amellia's secret fear of Kemono

Arthur Camelot = Arthur does not get along well with Kemono. Mistaking Amellia's fear for infatuation, Arthur does his best to keep the two apart. This leaves Kemono confused to no end

Takeoru Moriyama = Kemono and Takeoru often team up to play many pranks on Jouki Kage. He often has to warn Takeoru about taking the pranks too far, and keeping his temper in check

Mu Mizukaze = Kemono and Mu hold a strong dislike for one another, as he shows high aggression towards Cobra and Midnight. Kemono shows disdain for Mu, since she was once a former member of Raptor Talon. He has yet to let it go, feeling that she betrayed the guild

Ikaruga = Ikaruga was the woman responsible for her, Kemono, and Kagura's master, Sekiha. Her actions would spark Kemono to create his "Demon Rage". Now, Kemono hunts for Ikaruga to avenge his master

Midnight = Kemono holds a deep hate for Midnight just as much as Cobra. In the past, Brain and Sekiha once battled, with Brain as the winner. Midnight still holds this above Kemono's head. This angers Kemono to no end, as it's an insult to his decease master, Sekiha

Cobra = Cobra would be Kemono's second encounter with a Dragon Slayer. Kemono dislike Cobra for belittling him and laughing at his old school fighting style. Cobra often says he will kill Kemono, and Kemono swears up and down that he will slay Cobra

Zancrow= Zancrow was Kemono's first encounter with a God Slayer, and one of Kemono's most haters rivals. They would encounter each other multiple times, and bring on another close to death each time. Hearing of Zancrow's death brought great relief to Kemono, as well as a sense of unsatisfaction, being that they never finished their battle

Minerva = Kemono dislikes Minerva for threatening and taking one Jaguar Lago's lives. Kemono's battle with her would be a reason to dislike God Slayers, and stir up a rivalry with Sting

Sting Eucliffe = The rivalry with Sting would start from the second battle with Minerva. Sting and Lecter often tempt Kemono into a fight through teasing methods

Ogra Nanagear = Another member of Sabretooth, as well as Kemono's third rival from Savretooth. Although the rivalry is not hateful like Sting or Minerva's, Ogra is one of Kemono's strongest opponents

Bacchus = Kemono and Bacchus consider each other rivals in martial arts. They battle one another at the very sight of each other

Nullpudding = What started out as an investigation from Raven Tail, Nullpuding would be found out by Kemono. Nullpuding escaped Raptor Talon interrogation by badly damaging the guild and Kemono. This would also start a grudge between Nullpuding and Kemono


	11. OC 11 - Mu Mizukaze

Name = Mu Mizukaze

Gender = Female

Nicknames = Mizu

Age = 19

Clothes = The same clothes that Gray wore when he face Rufus Lohr one on one during the last battle of the Grand Magic games

Eye Color = Black(her left eye has Acnologia's dragon's eye and the right eye is normal)

Hair Style = Dark Brown shoulder-fastened hair in a ponytail with light brown tips

Weapons = None

Guild = Fairy Tail/ Previously Raptor Talon

Mark Location = Caramel gold on the tongue

Magic = War God Magic and Ice God Slayer

Sky God's Susano-O: Generates two black ice currents that forms an X mark on the target that will freeze them entirely in black ice the target doesn't know where will the ice will hit them.

Ice God's Dance: Mu rushes towards the target at an inhuman speed, when she get close to them, rotates her torso while putting her hands on the ground and extending her legs outwards. This creates spiral currents of black snow to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meter into the sky and harms them. After the target is in the air she jumps up and attacks the target before they have a chance to react and she impales them with a series of blows and kicks.

Ice God's Blizzard: She puts her fist several meters away from the enemy and releases three drills of black ice in the form of a blizzard and knocks the opponent away.

Ice God's Sode no Shirayuki: Sharp black Ice blades extends on either the legs or arms depending on the user uses it and deals major damage to the opponent's vital points.

Ice God's Yami Yuki: Creates multiple ice clones that is surround the enemy and at the same time they attack in every direction with attack that is stronger than the last attack with black ice spears

Ice God's Prayer: The target is struck by fifteen jabs which limits their movements then by the sixteen jabs it automatically freezes their legs with black ice all the way up to covering their entire body

Ice God's Rose: Creates giant black roses and spiked branches made from black ice that surround and bind the opponent then  
thirteen block of ices which bloom outwards to attack the target in a split second

Ice God's Gardenias: She creates multiple black ice gardenias that surround her to create a shield while a decoy is being created to give her enough time to counter attack

Patience: The user moves their arms in circular motion while phrasing an incantation and then spreads their arms wide across, summoning a god entity with intricate designs on its body, followed by a pillar of light capable of destroying the surrounding area

Discipline: She creates two rainbow colored orbs on her hands and manipulates them to attack the target through different angles

Meditation: She moves her hands to create a hand-sign which causes the targets to be enveloped by her wave matter. This spell can also be used to entrap her targets and restrict their movements and also uses it a defense and offense attack.

Shaka: She creates a shockwaves from different direction using wave matter on the ground or in the sky to immobilize the target, then releases the shockwaves to deal damage

Background = She was treated as a slave in the Rosemary Village at the age of 8 where her family is killed by by the followers of Zeref in the Tower of Heaven. There she met Cobra who treated her like a big brother and and other members who were part of Oración Seis. Together, they tried to plan on how to escape from the the Tower, but the followers caught her trying to escape and tortured her for breaking that rules. Everyday was almost too much for her to handle. Eventually, the intensity of the torture caused her to lose her left eye. Then during Erza's rebellion, before they were about to increase the shockwaves, her latent magical powers activated, and she killed all of the followers who were about to kill her. She manage to get Cobra and the other member before they joined Oración Seis out of the Tower. Soon she found a dragon named Acnologia, who taught her about Dragons and he gave her his left eye, as a way to remember him. This was all done right before he disappear to take his rightful place on the Dragon King throne. Then she joined Raptor Talon right after Acnologia left her but after the years she grew tire of Raptor Talon, because there was no fun in this guild. Instead, she travel to Magnolia to look for a guild that always had fun and Natsu Dragneel would convinced her to joinFairy Tail. This made her especially happy for the first time in years since she was a slave. Now she lives in Fairy Hills with Erza Scarlet, as they known each other in the Rosemary Village.

Personality = She's laid back, go lucky, sarcastic, serious, she doesn't like people talking behind her back. When it comes to people hurting her friends and family she becomes sadistic to the point she tortures them to make sure no one hurts them. She quiet when it comes to important things but likes to have fun during missions. But she doesn't like to cause any problems while going on a mission with her guildmates.

Habits = Taking unnecessary naps in the guild hall for 3 hours, Pranking Natsu 24/7, Trying to stop Ichiya from laying a hand on Erza, Visits the Rosemary Village for her parent's death, Helps out with the orphanage to make sure no children will end up with a bad life like the way she suffered in her childhood

Hobbies = Dancing, Singing, Reading, Reading on different magic spells, Cooking, Baking, Writing poetry

Likes = Reading books, Taking naps, Listening to music, Creepy stuff

Dislikes = Spiders, Rude people, Getting stuck with Cana during her party raves and having to take care of a drunk Cana as well, Alcohol, Stalkers who are following her everyday, Shopping

(Relationships)

Erza: She and Erza have a sister relationship where Erza protects her from any man that gets near her and tries to harm her. This especially comes into play when it comes to Gray being near Mu

Natsu: She and Natsu have a relationship where they prank each 24/7, especially right after missions. Now everyone calls them the Pranking Kings of Fairy Tail

Gray: She's in love with Gray but doesn't want to confess her love to him yet, because it interferes with her job as a wizard. They always hangout together by enjoying the missions they go on as a team. The two always have each other's back and have trust in one another

Cobra: She met Cobra when she was a slave. Cobra gave Mu her first nickname and tried to protects her from the tortures she suffered. In the end, he just couldn't protect her. They have a brother-sister type of relationship

Angel: Angel was Mu's childhood friend and best friend in the Tower of Heaven where they were slaves. She would sing hymns to Mu as a form of a lullaby because Mu was afraid that if she fell asleep, she would be killed

Dan Straight: Dan was Mu's first stalker. When she was a former member of Raptor Talon, she encounter Dan in one of her missions. He tried to seduce her but she managed to sneak away from him. Every time she embarks on a mission, it's something of a habit that she must try to get away from him. Mu has to make sure he doesn't notices her, or else she would have to come up with a plan to stall him for her to escape his reach

Acnologia: He's Mu adoptive father who was caring to her and always trained her to counterattack Dragon Slayers' attacks. He was the one who gave his left eye as a way to remember him by before he disappeared

Loke: The second of Mu's stalker, everytime he sees her in the guild he would try to seduce her. To deal with this, she would freeze him instantly to make sure he doesn't bother her

Midnight: Mu is Midnight's first crush when they were slaves. Here she would take the blame for his failures and accepts the punishment without remorse. Mu likes him as a friend, which sparked his crush towards her

Elfman: She and Elfman have a rivalry where he tries to outsmart her through arm wrestle matches. Mu would always beat him and tries to smash his pride, which is fun for her, but annoys him

Ichiya: She dislikes him for trying to harass Erza and always freezes him to the point where he realizes that she's his rival for Erza's love

Hibiki: The third of Mu's stalkers, he sends her gifts that would be sure to get her attention. However, she throws away most of the gifts and gives away the most expensive gifts. Jewelry is given to charity, Roses are sent to Fairy Hills, and clothes are sent to orphanages because she doesn't like expensive gifts

Lyon: The fourth of Mu's stalker, she likes him as a friend but he tries to sing her poems to make her fall in love with him. Even though he's a friend of Gray, he interferes with Lyon's schemes of trying to win her heart. She realizes Lyon's feelings for her but she tells him that they can only be friends. Lyon never gives up on his love for her, he secretly stalks her without her knowing it, which sends shivers down her spine

Cana: Mu is her party pal, where she would have to take care of Cana when she gets too drunk and spiral out of control. Mu is always stuck with bringing Cana home, where she can get Cana sober by the next day. It's a never ending job, before Cana goes on another party event

Yukino: Angel told stories about her little sister, Yukino, to Mu where she always protected her from the followers of Zeref. Angel gave Mu a picture of Yukino and hoped that one day, she can reunite with Yukino. This has always been Mu's promise to Angel. When she finds Yukino, she would tell her about her big sister, Angel. Mu comforts Yukino and says it's all right, that Yukino doesn't have to worry about Angel's safety

Kemono Chishio: Kemono and Mu hold a strong dislike for one another, as he shows high aggression towards Cobra and Midnight. Kemono shows disdain for Mu, since she was once a former member of Raptor Talon. He has yet to let it go, feeling that she betrayed the guild

Jaguar Lago: Mu is very cautious of Jaguar's presence, especially when he's around Erza Scarlet. She sees Jaguar as a potential threat, saying he's more beast that even Elfman. Something else that makes her weary is that he's friends with Kemono Chishio. Kemono is still not on good terms with Mu, and she sees it as a possibility that Jagur is plotting against her. There is also the fact that Jaguar has a dislike for Acnologia. Mu sees him as a father figure, while Jaguar saw him as a threat to all others. Finally there is the matter of Erza's safety. While Erza is oblivious to his affection towards her, Mu can see it as clear as day light. Erza is rather comfortable with Jaguar being within close proximities of her, but it puts Mu very on edge. She watches Jaguar Lago for both her safety, as well as Erza's

* * *

**This last character is not my own. It rightfully belongs to "Marth the Lodestar". (Be sure to check out her writing as well, its very good!) I've decided write Fairy Tail OC's for other people. If you want, pass me a description of the character, and I'll get started. The character bio sheet can be found under the username "AnimeLover943" (I suggest you read this person's fics too, there are good too!), it can also be found under fanfic called "Wolves Guild Audtion". Anyways, I want to give a big shout out for "AnimeLover943", and "Marth the Lodestar"! Read up on their fics! If you can read a few of my fics, post a comment, whatever you can. Have a good day everyone!**


	12. OC 12 - Takeoru Moriyama

Name = Takeoru Moriyama

Gender = Male

Nicknames = The Alchemy Wizard

Age = 16

Clothes = Black denim jacket (with alchemy circle on the back), blue shirt, black jeans, black boots

Eye Color = Hazel

Hair Style = Brown/Spikey

Weapons = None

Guild = Wolves

Mark Location = Left side of neck

Magic = Alchemy Magic

Transmute: Takeoru is able to use any object to his advantage by transforming it into something else using alchemy magic. So far Takeoru is able to transform objects into stone, or metal. The only forms he is unable to completely transmute are organic forms, such as plants or animals

Metal Transmute = Along with transforming objects into metal, Takeoru can manipulate existing metal into any shape or form he pleases

Metal Spear = Takerou creates a large, razor-sharp spear to send flying towards his enemy

Metal Sword = To counter Gray Fullbuster's "Excalibur" sword, Takeoru Moriyama can create a strong metal sword he calls the "Steel Sabre"

Metal Shield = Takeoru forms a thick, circle shield to block opponent's attacks. These shield's only weak points are the edges, as he has yet perfect this technique

Stone Transmute = Along with transforming objects into stone, Takeoru can manipulate existing stone into any shape or form he pleases

Stone Pillar = Takeoru summons a pillar made of stone to attack a foe

Stone Viper = By channeling alchemy magic under an opponent, large stone spikes appear around the target. This is used as a trapping method, or a shark killing technique. There are also two weaknesses to this attack. A slight delay is needed to complete this attack, and if the opponent moves from the target area, the attack will be rendered useless. This results in a loss of magic energy

Stone Wall = Takeoru creates a strong, heavy, stone walls to protect himself from attacks

Alchemic Burst = Takeoru claps his hands together to create circles of pure energy. These circles are then shot from his hands outward in a blue, erratic beam of alchemic energy. This blast is close to the same strength caliper as Mystogan's "Five Layered Magic: Sacred Song

Escape Way = Takeoru is able to create a doorway in a wall or in the floor to evade enemies. However, in order for this to work, there has to be an escape way on the other side of this door

Background = Takeoru Moriyama's father was an S class wizard admired by many, especially his son. Takeoru learned all of his magic and abilities from his father as well. However, his training would end when his father went on a certain mission and never returned. Since then,Takeoru has made it his dream to one day become an S class wizard, so he can take on the same mission. Takeoru hopes to one day find his father. Even those closest to him still do not know what this mission was.

Personality = Takeoru appears as quite reckless, and cocky. He is the kind of person who leaps before he looks, or he doesn't look at all. Despite knowing the consequences to his actions, Takeoru can still flare up very quickly. His temper has yet to get him in trouble with the council, but Jouki Kage warns Takeoru that its only a matter of time before it happens

Habits = Takeoru has a bad habit of overdoing things. This can be from training, to battling foes, to even simply moping the floor. This is mainly due to his determination, and the need to prove that he is just as good, if not better than his dad. This habit sometimes gets him in trouble, in which makes him easily lose his temper. While not violent towards others when angered, others tend to avoid him when he's in a very bad mood

Hobbies = Training, pranking Jouki Kage

Likes = Ramen, practicing magic skills to transmute bigger and more powerful objects

Dislikes = Raven Tail, Phantom Lord

(Relationships)

Kemono Chishio = Kemono is known to be Takeoru's partner in crime when it comes to pranking Jouki Kage. The two respect each other for the acknowledgement of their power

Jouki Kage = Takeoru fights a lot with Jouki Kage. While not in lethal duals, and rather in simple jokes, the panking gets just as bad as when Kemono and Jouki go at it. Jouki often warns Takeoru about his temper, saying it will one day get him into a lot of trouble

Gray Fullbuster = Perhaps Takeoru Moriyama's greatest rivalry is with Gray Fullbuster. This is maybe because they can create both inanimate objects. The duals between one another immediately begin when both opponents cross eyes. The rivalry has also pushed Takeoru to create the "Steel Sabre", in order to counter Gray's "Excalibur"

* * *

**This character isn't mine. He rightfully belongs to "Timelordkid". I suggest you read his fics, they are wonderful. I'll be adding my last five Fairy Tail OC's soon. School has been Keepin me rather busy. These characters will be from a dark guild, and with abilities I had to think really hard about. In the mean time, I'll still do request for Fairy Tail OC's. Just resend me the info, and I'll get to it. Remember what I said though, school has bee keeping me busy, so it may take some time to write out. Till then, hope you all enjoy this, an hope you read my other fics.**


End file.
